Backlash
'Backlash '''is a professional wrestling pay-per-view event, that was produced every April (with the exception of 2005 and 2016) by WWE, a professional wrestling promotion based in Connecticut. The event was created in 1999, with its inaugural event produced as an In Your House event in April of that year. The event in 2000 was rebranded as an annual PPV event for WWE. To coincide with the brand extension, the event was made exclusive to the ''Raw brand in 2004. In 2007, to follow the format of WrestleMania, all PPV events became tri-branded. Extreme Rules replaced Backlash in 2010. Backlash was announced as returning as a SmackDown exclusive event in 2016. Backlash dates and venues Images In Your House 28 Poster.jpg|Backlash: In Your House Backlash 2000.jpg|Backlash 2000 Backlash 2001.jpg|Backlash 2001 Backlash 2002.jpg|Backlash 2002 Backlash03.jpg|Backlash 2003 Backlash2004.jpg|Backlash 2004 Backlash 2005.jpg|Backlash 2005 WWEbacklash06.jpg|Backlash 2006 Backlash 07.jpg|Backlash 2007 Backlash 2008 Poster.jpg|Backlash 2008 Backlash 2009.jpg|Backlash 2009 WWE Backlash Poster.jpg|Backlash 2016 Backlash_2017_Poster.jpg|Backlash 2017 Backlash 2018 poster.jpg|Backlash 2018 Notes *Triple H holds the record for most Backlash appenances with 10 containing a record of 4-6 *of those 10 Backlash PPV's Triple H has had 8 Title matches and only won 2. **(2000 loss The Rock lost the WWF World Heavyweight Championship **(2001 win Brothers of Destruction as a result Stone Cold and Triple H won the WWE Tag Team Championship Triple H's Intercontinental title and Steve Austin's WWF World Heavyweight Championship were both on the line **(2002 loss Hulk Hogan lost the Undisputed championship **(2004 loss Chris Benoit and Shawn Michaels) Benoit defended the title he won at WrestleMania **(2005 loss Batista) Defended the title he won at Wrestlemania **(2006 loss John Cena and Edge Cena defended the title he won at wrestlemanis **(2008 Win Randy Orton and John Bradshaw Layfield and Cena) Triple H won the title that Orton had held for over 5 months **(2009 Loss Randy Orton and Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes the winner would be which ever of the 6 superstars would get the pin. *In the last 4 Backlash's Edge has won a title once out of four times, three of which involved Cena as the title holder heading into the match **2009 Edge def. John Cena *Speaking of Cena he has been in only 5 of the 11 Backlash's but all 5 matches have been for either the WWE title or World Heavyweight Title. *Meanwhile, The Big Show has been 6 matches at Backlash and has never received a title shot *Kane has one of the better records in Backlash history boasting a 4-2 record beating the likes of CM Punk, Chavo Guerrero, Jr., Viscera, and defeating Dudley Boyz for the Tag titles *MVP has been in only two backlash matches both for the WWE United States Championship and lost both of them *The Dudleyz boys have lost all three of the matches at Backlash *Vince McMahon is 2-0 with an ECW Championship victory at Backlash and his son Shane is 2-1 *Hulk Hogan,Brock Lesnar, A-Train, Billy Gunn, Gregory Helms (who has two tag title defenses with Rosey) are 2-0 at Backlash See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events External links * Backlash on WWE Network Backlash *